1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device hanging mechanism, and particularly to a hanging mechanism for hanging a thin display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display, or surface-conduction electronic-emitter display (SED) on a wall.
2. Related Art
In the past when people purchase television (TV) sets, the screen size was a main consideration. The TV set occupies a large space in a room, and a TV cabinet is also needed to support the TV set. The TV set is bulky and often affects the interior design. With the advance of the technology, electronic devices have become thinner and lighter. This is also true for home appliances. For instance, these days flat displays such as LCD TVs, plasma TVs and the like have been introduced to the market. The TV set has led this trend.
With the introduction of flat display, the TV set no longer is limited to being rested on a TV cabinet. It can now be matched with the interior design, and be set in or hung on a wall. Reference to a hanging apparatus for hanging a flat display on the wall can be found in Taiwan patent publication No. 537477 or FIG. 1 of the present invention. To hang a flat display 20′ on the wall, first, a mounting rack 40 has to be mounted on the wall where the flat display 20′ is to be hung. The mounting rack 40 has at least two mounting holes 41. Two independent hanging docks 42 are fastened to the back side of a case 22 of the flat display 20′ through screws corresponding to the two mounting holes 41. Then the hanging docks 42 may be hung on the mounting holes 41 to hang the flat display 20′ on the mounting rack 40.
In practice, users may choose different methods to place the flat display according to different requirements. For instance, the flat display may be held on a TV rack or hung on a wall. In addition, the bracing dock is an independent accessory. When hanging the flat display, users have to fasten the bracing dock on the backside of the case with tools. Because of the bracing dock has a certain thickness, a larger gap is formed between the flat display and the wall. If the flat display is to be held on a TV rack, for aesthetic and space reasons, the bracing dock has to be unfastened and removed with tools. Such fastening and unfastening operations cause a great deal of inconvenience for users. The removed accessories also have to be stored carefully to prevent misplace, which is troublesome.